


You loves teasing ~

by MikazeAimi



Category: Tsukiuta - Fandom
Genre: M/M, YouYoru - Freeform, tsukiuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazeAimi/pseuds/MikazeAimi
Summary: Hey there! :)It's my first time I wrote an english FF without writing them in german before.I had a Co-Author as well!My lovely You from Twitter - Eli!Thank you so much for the Smut! I wasn't able to write the whole thing alone since I'm missing too much english words. And hell it's GREAT!You and Yoru wrote a YouYoru FF :)Special Thanks to Dani, too!She edited the whole thing. <3Dedication to the whole Tsukiuta Fam (Hoes) on Twitter! And thanks again, because of you I'm having a really nice time!And to Yasu who I dragged into this Fandom! :DDon't be hard with me at the part that isn't so good. I love writing, but i only did it in German so far.





	

“You! I thought you quit smoking?“

“Sorry, Yoru… I couldn’t resist,” You laughed as he flicked the cigarette away. “I would always stop doing things like this if it bothers you.” 

Yoru found You at the roof of their school. They were all alone and Yoru was a meter away from his best friend.

“I know our job is hard and with the school you need this kind of stuff, but it’s forbidden and…” Yoru stopped and sighed. 

“And what?” You asked.

“It’s unhealthy, you know? Your voice could change…”

He laughed, “I just do this from time to time. Don’t worry. I’m aware of it.”

“A-And…” Yoru stuttered. 

“And..?”

“And…”

“Yoru, tell me.”

“It… it doesn’t smell good and…” Yoru tried to explain his thoughts. He was always like this and could never tell You his true feelings.

“If you don’t say what you want, I won’t understand you,” You said slightly. His hand reached for Yoru’s Face, and stroked his cheeks, just for an instance, enough that Yoru’s face turned red.

“I-It doesn’t taste good when you kiss me!” Yoru snapped.

You bursted into a laugh. Just a short moment after, he grabbed Yoru closer to him. You just laughed again, but Yoru thought he would start to cry. He felt like he did something wrong.

“You’re incredible cute, Yoru. I want to eat you,” You whispered, brought his lips near Yoru’s ear. “You… really don’t know how much of an impact you have on me.”

“Y-You…” Yoru stuttered, trying to push him away. His face was flushed and felt like he would melt into his arms. 

“Well? Do I smell like smoke?” He asked. You started to nibble at Yoru’s lobe. He already knew that Yoru was very sensitive there. 

“N-no, you don’t,” Yoru answered. He wanted to get away but instead, he clung onto him.

“So, what do you think I smell like?” You teased.

“Y-youuuu! Stop!”

“Answer me,” You murmured.

“Well, you smell like… sweets?” Yoru answered.

“Which sweets?” 

“Stop this... You!” Yoru hid into You’s shirt while You continued to nibble at his ear. As he used his tongue to dip into his ear, Yoru moaned. “I’m still waiting for your answer, Yoru-chan.”

“I-I don’t know. You smells like…You. I like this. You doesn’t smell like smoke. You…” Yoru tried to satisfy You with an answer, but couldn’t find the perfect words. 

“Pfft~” You stopped teasing Yoru and lifted his head. His eyes met with Yoru’s and he smiled at him. “I can’t hold back if you’re like this.”

Yoru kept his silence. He didn’t know what to say since he also wanted the same. But his glance was enough to understand. You turned with Yoru and pinned him on the railing. 

“I know we never started dating because I was too afraid of losing you. We never talked about the time before when we drifted apart. I’m so happy that I just could be beside you again. But I don’t want to run away any longer. You know how much I already love you and I only want to do this with you if you’re really sure about it.”

Yoru wasn’t the only one who couldn’t talk about his feelings for a long time. They only kissed sometimes “by accident” but never talked about it. 

“Y-You,” Yoru whispered and brightly smiled.

“We don’t have to date-“ You spoke but was stopped by Yoru with a chaste kiss.

“I want to be together with you. We don’t need a word that describes what we have.” The first time Yoru said what was in his mind. He always wanted to say this but couldn’t find the right moment. 

“You’re still the same. I’m glad you didn’t changed. So… Yoru?” You asked, slid with him on the floor and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

”Mh?”

“Can… I sleep with you?”

“Eh...Eh… Y-You! Here?!” Yoru said slightly shocked. If he could have turned even redder, he would. 

“School already ended. We’re alone. No one would see us and I wouldn’t allow anyone to see you this way. I want this only for myself.”

“O-okay.. if you want it,” Yoru answered. He wrapped his arms around You’s neck and pulled him closer. Their eyes met again.

“Thank you,” You said and brought them both in a comfortable position. 

You started with soft kisses on Yoru’s lips while his hand stroked above his neck. Yoru quietly moaned, as he pressed himself closer to You’s body. 

“Hah…Yoru, you’re already hard?” You smirked as he touched Yoru’s pants. 

“Y-you, p-please...” Yoru tried to his very best to hide his face with his arms. The sight just fueled the fire inside You’s heart. You pulled Yoru on his lap, with Yoru not showing any form of restraint. He continued kissing Yoru’s red lips with lots of hunger, almost like a dying man tasting food after a long time.

Feeling a little bit daring, Yoru wrapped his arms around You’s neck. He started sucking on You’s tongue, too. He felt You’s erection against his, to which he started to subconsciously ground against. The stimulation was too overwhelming. He couldn’t help but moan against their tangled mouths. The sound seemed to turn You on and he felt a firm hold at his ass. 

Yoru’s head was a total mess. He was just acting on pure instinct. He tried his best to undo the buttons of You’s shirt, one by one, even if his hands were shaking. You started removing his clothes as he tasted the fair skin of Yoru’s neck. 

He felt a sharp bite, then a suck. “Ah! Ngh...” Yoru moaned, his mouth hanging open and saliva trickling down his chin. He gripped on You’s hair to compensate with the sensation. His knees gave in, and his weight rested completely on You’s thighs. Their crotches grinding against each other once more.

“Yoru...” You called out, and they kissed again. The wetness of it made Yoru’s head flutter. You still tasted like the last stick of cigarette he just had. It was bitter, he usually didn’t like it but he kept on tasting it, searching a flavor that is really You. 

You’s lips travelled down to his chin, to his right jaw, to his collarbone, then to his chest. He took a nipple between his teeth, then to his lips. Yoru made a noise that he had never made before. He felt a chill on the lower half of his body. Somehow along the way, You managed to remove his pants. He was bare, on the school rooftop, with only his shirt hanging by his shoulders. The thrill of being caught came back to him but he chose not to do anything. The thought sent shivers to his spine. He savored the feeling of You’s lips rubbing against his chest. 

Yoru felt You’s hand against his hard-on. He pressed himself against the warmth of You’s palm. “You’re so eager. So eager for me.” You commented. “Y-you, hurry... Ahh...” Yoru moaned out load as he was tugging at the zipper of You’s pants. You shifted, he managed to pull down his pants to his knees. “Yes, yes, just a bit longer.” You discarded of Yoru’s underwear. He moaned in relief, feeling like he was freed from something so tight and narrow. 

He was so weak but he wanted to do something for You, so he kneeled. His face close to You’s erection that looks severely painful to Yoru’s eyes. He bit the waistband, pulling it down flawlessly. “Y-yoru, you don’t have to--- Hahh...” You’s complaints were swallowed as Yoru licked a thick, bold stripe on his hard cock. 

He liked this, Yoru liked this. He liked taking You into his mouth, whole and throbbing. He licked some more before closing on his lips around the head, taking You inch by inch until his nose touched You’s pubic hair. He looked up, his eyes meeting You’s purple gaze. He bobbed his head, up and down, his eyes never leaving You’s. 

Yoru was in a rush. He needed something to relieve the ache on his groin. He needs to come. His right hand travelled down to his hole. He started teasing himself, the pad of his fingers encircling the skin, then he pushed in. He let go of You’s cock with deep pants with an inch of his finger inside himself. He wanted to push it in further but the angle wasn’t right.

You noticed this then pulled Yoru again into his lap. He grabbed his right hand, “You’ll strain your wrist if you keep on doing that.” He gave Yoru a peck on his lips.

“B-but...”

“Let me. I want to do this for you.” You licked his own fingers then he searched for Yoru’s hole. He pushed one finger inside. Sliding in was easier than he expected. He was soft inside, but still gripping him tight. He thrusted it in and out, slowly gaining speed.

“You... You... A-ahh! More, I need m-more.” Yoru pleaded. You added another finger, successfully reducing Yoru to a moaning mess. He continued thrusting his digits inside, then he curled them. That was the time when Yoru screamed his name, without any shame, not hiding any of himself. 

“I found it, huh?”

“A-again. Please, again. Hah, haah...”

So he did. He kept on touching that one spot that made Yoru lose himself. He rubbed inside, then attacked it without any mercy.

“Y-you, I... No... Ahh... C-coming... Hahh... Don’t stop, p-please.”

Yoru was so, so close. His dick had been ignored for so long. He was going to come without even being touched there. Just a little more.. more... more...  
But it never came, You took a firm hold around the base of his cock. Fingers slipped out. Yoru cried a broken moan. With his orgasm denied, his senses died down but heightened at the same time. You kissed him once more, moans of complaint spilling between their tongues.

“You can’t come just yet.”

“Y-you... I-I want to come. Please m-make... me come.”

“Alright, but we need a condom for that.”

“N-no, I don’t want to!”

“But Yoru we can’t---“

“We can! J-just like this, we can---“

You kissed Yoru so hard, the words drowned on their saliva. He suck on Yoru’s tongue, drawing out the lewdest of moans from Yoru.

“Please, let me take care of you.” You kissed his forehead.

“If... if we’re going to use that, t-then can you...” Yoru started.

“Can I what?”

“Can you... can you smoke a cigarette while... while we’re doing i-it?”

You can’t believe his ears. “Are you sure? You don’t like it when I smoke, right?”

“I don’t. But it’s you and I like you and... and everything that you do. I... I love you.”

Yoru turned his gaze away, but his blush shamed the color of You’s hair. You let out a soft laugh, “I love you, too.” He kissed Yoru once more.

“The condom is at my wallet, can you get it for me? It’s a bit out of my reach.”

Yoru complied but he didn’t stop there. Yoru opened the condom with his teeth and proceeded to put the condom on You’s cock.

You reached for his coat and searched for his box of cigarettes. He slid a stick between his lips and lit it. He breathed in, taking the burn in his lungs, then exhaling, the smoke clouding around their sweaty bodies. He held the stick between his fingers, his other hand on Yoru’s ass guiding his hole to his dick.

“Lift your hips a bit. Then, slowly slide it in.”

“A-ahh... Haahh, You---“

“Yes, just like that.” The lubrication from the condom made it easier for You to slide in. Yoru was now completely sitting at his cock. 

“Try moving your hips.”

Yoru did what he has been told. He held onto You’s shoulders and lifted his hips a little, then sliding down completely. It was slow and he was trying to figure out the right angle.  
You put the cigarette in his mouth, inhaled, then removed it. He took a hold of Yoru’s chin, parting his lips then blowing the bitter smoke to his mouth. Yoru holds back the tears in his eyes, but he continued riding You with all his weak strength.

“Y-you, a-again...”

“As you wish.” And You did it again, letting out the smoke longer this time. 

“Y-you, I-I can’t... anymore...”

You quickly extinguished of the cigarette, then threw it away. He pushed Yoru, so his back was resting on the floor of the school’s rooftop. He couldn’t hold it back anymore. He fucked Yoru’s hole with deep and long thrusts in a very rapid pace that is so quick they are both closing in. He grabbed Yoru’s cock and started jerking him off in time with his thrusts.

“Yoru... Yoru... Haah...”

“Y-you... Ah... Ahhh... You... Please... Please...”

It was only a matter of three thrusts when Yoru came so hard, the first spurt of his come hit him on his chin, the succeeding spurts into his chest until his body was shaking violently. You came after feeling Yoru’s velvet walls tighten around him. He spent a few more seconds inside Yoru before pulling out. And when he did, Yoru moaned at the loss, his hole gaping.

You kissed Yoru square on his mouth, tasting him once again. Yoru, exhausted, weakly kissed back mostly with his tongue. 

“I love you.” You declared as he broke the kiss.

“I love you, too.” Yoru replied.

 

They left school after making out. Yoru still blushed and embarrassed about what he did while You was all smiling, holding hands with his lover. Both couldn’t be any happier at the moment. 

Even though You was more kinky, he never thought they would have their first time on a school roof but he was gladly proud of it. 

“If we’re at home,” You started smiling. “I really will quit smoking. You don’t have to force yourself next time.” 

“B-but… I-it was okay!”

“Maybe it was okay because we had much fun but I saw it~ you enjoyed other things more,” You smirked. And again Yoru tried to hide his face, but failed. You stopped him, held his arm. He stopped walking too.

“Don’t hide your pretty face. Ah- I love it to make you embarrassed,” You said and kissed his forehead again. “Let’s go home! I want to make curry for everyone and tell them about us!”

“N-No, you can’t!” Yoru thrusted. 

“Hahaha… Don’t worry! I won’t tell them ‘bout your cute moan~” You teased.

“Youuu!”

“And how smooth your body was… oh and you’re sooo kinky,” You laughed again. Yoru’s face was just red. 

“Stooop this, Youuuu,” Yoru whined. He tripped into You’s arms hid his face on You’s chest. You gently stroke his head, kissed him. 

“But it’s okay for me to tell them, that I love you?”

“Mhm.. it’s fine.”

“Fine. I love you.”


End file.
